Measure systemic elaboration of 2 bronchoconstrictive inflammatory mediators during naturally acquired acute asthma and bronchiolitis utilizing a prospective, serial sampling protocol. Plasma levels of 13,14- dihydro-15-keto-prostaglandin(PG)F2 alpha and histamine are measured by radioimmunoassay and radioenzymatic assay.